ratchetandclankgoingcommandoinsomniacgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet
'''Ratchet '''is the main Protagonist in Going Commando. He's a Lombax; a mythical breed of felines (cats), and is the son of Kaden. He's native to the planet Fastoon, as are all Lombaxes. He carries a wrench, (later upgraded to the ''OmniWrench 12,0000.) ''Although that is the main weapon, he also earns guns, that he relies on that he buys from MegaCorp, and Gadgetron. He uses as his main vehicle (althoug is seen in others), which is the StarExplorer given to him by Abercrombie Fizzwidget to fulfill his Commando Missions. Later in the game he also buys Armor from the MegaCorp armor vent. According to Insomniac Personnel he stands 5 ft, and weighs about 97-100lbs. For some unknown reason, only Ratchet and his long-time companion, Clank, are the only living thing that automaticly attracts bolts, it could be because of Ratchet's magnetic wrench, and Clank's magnetic hook on his back, which also keeps him on Ratchet's back. Bolt's are the main currency in Ratchet and Clank's universe. Bolts are found in Bolt Crates throughout the game whether be hidden, or in obvious convinient places. Early Life Ratchet which is not his real name, was born to Kaden, and his Mother which her name is unknown. Although it is heard and rumered that her name was Maria. Kaden was killed shortly after Ratchet's birth. Ratchet then litterally lost his mother, and remained an orphan, the age he turned 18, was when he began his galaxy-saving-journey. Going Commando In the beginning of Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando, Ratchet and Clank were doing an interview with Behind the Hero, talking about what had happened after Drek was defeated. Ratchet said there were parades, press conferences, "fancy dress balls", and Clank mentioned the wiener roast at Al's. After that, everything returned to normal. Suddenly he and Clank were transported to the Bogon Galaxy by Abercrombie Fizzwidget, the president of Megacorp. Ratchet was offered an opportunity to undergo training to become a Megacorp commando, while Clank was offered an apartment in Megapolis on planet Endako, along with a job as an accountant. Two weeks later, Ratchet headed to planet Aranos to infiltrate a Flying Lab, and then attempted to retrieve a stolen Protopet experiment of Megacorp's, from an unknown thief. The thief evaded Ratchet persistently, capturing Clank from his apartment and holding him hostage. The two reunited when Clank freed Ratchet from a locked room and eventually retrieved the experiment on planet Siberius. After meeting with Fizzwidget, and "accidentally" being ejected from the ship on planet Tabora, Ratchet and Clank met with the Thief to learn about the true means of the experiment. The two investigated the Testing Facility on planet Dobbo, and found more and more information, culminating into the true means on planet Todano, which the duo attempted to put a stop to in Silver City by talking with Fizzwidget. Ratchet then made the mistake of threatening a robotic copy of Fizzwidget with the Thugs-4-Less leader watching, who arrested them. After they broke out of jail and freed Angela on planet Snivelak at the Thug Headquarters, Ratchet and Clank then investigated a Distribution Center and found out that Allgon City was undergoing a disaster, and may had lived up to its name at the hands of rampaging Protopets. As well as that, they headed to planet Grelbin to find Angela, who gave them the key to get into a Protopet Factory, in the heart of the Megacorp Headquarters on planet Yeedil. Once there, they soon found out that the Fizzwidget they knew, was really Captain Qwark. He accidentally mutated the real Protopet into a giant monster that ate him. Ratchet defeated the Mutant Protopet, at which point it coughed up Qwark and Angela's Helix-o-Morph. She used it to cure the Protopet of the Monsterpropanase in its system, later using it to cure all the Protopets in the galaxy. Weaponry Ratchet depends on his weapon since the very beginning, his wrench (later upgraded to the OmniWrench 12,000). Although in the beginning he starts with two guns from MegaCorp, (Lancer, Gravity Bomb.) Although soon he buys more weapons from Gadgetron, and soon relies on only his gun, and rarely uses his wrench. The wrench is a weapon made up by the Lombaxes. As we well know lombaxes are famous for their intellegence in technology, weaponry, and gadgetry. Ratchet's Weapons #Wrench #OmniWrench 12,000 #Lancer #Gravity Bomb #Blitz Gun #Bouncer #Bomb Glove #Chopper #Clank Zapper #Decoy Glove #Hoverbomb Glove #Miniturret Glove #Lava Gun #Minirocket Tube #Plasma Coil #Pulse Rifle #Rip You A New One 2 (RYNO II) #Seeker Gun #Sheepinator #Shield Charger #ArachnaeBot Glove (SpiderBot Glove) #Synthenoid #Tesla Claw #Visibomb Gun #Walloper #Zodiac Transportation Ratchet's vehicle (Star Explorer), was a MegaCorp vehicle that Ratchet seemed to fulfill his commando missions from Abercrombie Fizzwidget. The Star Explorer was fittet with duel standard fusion laser cannons, auto-lock missile chargers, standard shielding, and upgradable-degradable booster engines. You can purchase upgradable utilities with raritanium. You could also buy paint jobs. It has the main starship model, a coned nose, standard wings, and has the Red/Maroon colour to it. This colour could have been megacorp's old emblem colour. Ratchet uses this vehicle in only two games. Although, Ratchet, is also seen riding in/on other vehicles throughout the galaxy (such as: Space Limo, Giant Clank, Taxi, Megacorps Space HQ.) Appearance Ratchet is a mythical creature called a Bipedal Anthropomorphic Felinae ''(or a ''Lombax). The official lombax-native language of Fastoon is Leumbaxae. Lombaxes look like large cats with big ears, in which, have human-like features, such as, talking and walking as humans do. They are cuacasion/tan with brown stripes, well, that's the type of species of Lombax Ratchet is, although there are two different other types of lombaxes, 1. Albino Lombax 2. Short-eared Lombax 3. Common Lombax. They tend to be more of a serious and/or heroic creatures. Although Ratchet has clothing, whether it be a suite, or Armor. Suit and Armor #Commando Suit #Tetrafiber Armor #Duraplate Armor #Electrosteel Armor #Carbonox Armor. Although you do get different armor in the next games. Biography Personality Ratchet has a more laid-back personality, although when he gets personal he means buisness. Such as when one of the desert-riders threatened to crush clank into a smooth sheet of metal. Although when Ratchet reacted in defense mode, the desert-rider began to cry, and say "oh, man, ya' didn't have to yell," although because the desert rider had a sensetivty, all though he sometimes did not show it. Ratchet took on dangerous missions with out even thinking about the dangerous or the odds. Although he does have a bag full of sarcasim, crude humor, although through the game Ratchet matures. Parents Ratchet has a Father lombax named Kaden, which shortly died after his birth. It is not sure what his mother's name was, but it is guessed and rumered that her name was Maria, which also shortly died, leaving Ratchet an orphan, although when he turned the age of 18, he began his adventures with his long-time best friend, Clank. Abilities Ratchet has many abilities with his weaponry, and gadgetry. His main weapon has a series of attacks: #Slash - Ratchet swings his OmniWrench across his torso leaving devistating attacks. #HyperStrike Slam - Were Ratchet, jumps, and slams on the ground leaving a remarkable damage process, Ratchet can single jump and slam, or, he can double-jump and slam, which is way more powerful. #Back-swing - Ratchet twists onehundred eighty degrees in motion leaving devistating impact. #Bommer-wrench - Were Ratchet, crouches, throws his wrench and catches it. (See: there's a glitch on the first level at the flying lab, were if you throw your wrench at two crates stacked on top of each other, walk away and swing, as it appears as a second wrench swings, then immediatley disappears, as the first wrench comes back.) He can also do two jumps, plus maneuvers with his backpacks he recieves from Clank, 1. Single-jump, 2. double jump. Trivia *Ratchet's species (lombax)'s scientific classification is Bipedal Anthropomorphic Felinae, which means human-like cat. *"Ratchet" is not his real name. *His Father's name was Kaden *His Mother's name was presumably Maria *Both Parents died. *The Game Guides often refer to Ratchet, as fuzzy, furry, or sometimes fuzzball. Guest Appearances *Jak II: Renegade *Jak 3 *Jak X: Combat Racing *Hot Shots Golf Fore! *Sly 2: Band of Thieves Appearances #Ratchet & Clank #Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando #Ratchet and Clank: Up Your Arsenal #Ratchet: Deadlocked #Ratchet and Clank: Clone Home #Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters #Secret Agent Clank #Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction #Ratchet And Clank Future: Quest For Booty #Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack In Time Sources and References *http://www.ratchetandclank.wikia.com/ *http://www.youtube.com/ *http://www.insomniacgames.com/ *http://www.en.wikipedia.org/ *http://www.jakanddaxter.wikia.com/ *http://www.blog.us.playstation.com/